


Anónimo

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabes que el destino está escrito, pero también comprendes que los caminos a elegir son infinitos. En tu mente sólo está la imagen de un hombre que no reconoces como cercano; no sabes diferenciar lo que es un recuerdo de lo que es una fantasía, pero un diálogo, nítido, conciso, golpea a tu mente como la primera reminiscencia de tu infancia.<br/>Libre albedrío, es lo que poseen los humanos, y tú no fuiste privado de ello; pero sí fuiste dominado por las emociones humanas más primarias.<br/>Lo siguiente que recuerdas, además del dolor, del olor a sangre y del sufrimiento, es una mirada...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anónimo

**Author's Note:**

> SS es de Kurumada =)

_Advertencia: Este relato es ficción, cualquier semejanza con personas reales, vivas o muertas, deberías dejar de leer._

***

(...) Sabes que el destino está escrito, pero también comprendes que los caminos a elegir son infinitos.  
Naciste con una mala estrella, tal vez por eso te fue imposible desprenderte de esa de sucesión de acontecimientos que el hombre común no puede variar.  
Presenciaste a corta edad la muerte de tu madre y consecuente suicidio de tu padre, quien no soportó saberse el asesino de la mujer que amaba.  
Quizás fue eso lo que en tu vida marcó un antes y un después, pero ¿cómo hablar de un "antes" si por ese entonces ni escribir tu nombre sabías?  
No lo recuerdas ni lo relacionas a tu vida actual, pero yo, que estoy escribiendo tu historia, sí lo sé.  
En tu mente sólo está la imagen de un hombre que no reconoces como cercano; no sabes diferenciar lo que es un recuerdo de lo que es una fantasía, pero un diálogo, nítido, conciso, golpea a tu mente como la primera reminiscencia de tu infancia.  
—Pues... está en edad, pero no hay lugar para él —Asevera un sujeto del que no rememoras siquiera su rostro.  
—Por favor, no le pido nada a cambio —suplica quien te sostiene por los hombros, su voz grave resuena en el amplio recinto—. Tengo seis hijos más, no tenemos para comer... Danilo ya cumplió los siete años y no tengo dinero para enviarlo a la escuela.  
Ante el ruego, el hombre silencia unos segundos, para asentir con un sutil movimiento de cabeza.  
"Danilo". Ese era tu nombre. Un nombre que siempre te fue ajeno, hasta cierto punto, pues deriva de Daniel que significa _Dios es mi juez_ ; en la numerología está representado por el número cuatro, un dígito que para ti sería muy simbólico desde ese momento.  
No tuviste tiempo de pronunciarlo jamás, a temprana existencia te llamaban por otro nombre, pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos.  
En japonés, el cuatro se pronuncia de dos maneras, tanto _yon_ , su forma más utilizada, como _shi_ , que significa muerte.

Tenlo presente.  
Llegaste al lugar más deprimente y desolado que jamás pudieras presenciar en tu corta existencia, ocupaste casualmente la Cuarta Casa y tuviste por mentor a un hombre cruel y despiadado que te recordaba lejanamente a tu padre, quizás por la mirada desencajada.  
Este hombre te fue guiando y enseñando, cosas que tú creías imposibles de lograr. Te hiciste dueño de un poder sobrehumano, que te dio la capacidad para hacer justicia con tus puños.  
Libre albedrío, es lo que poseen los humanos, y tú no fuiste privado de ello; pero sí fuiste dominado por las emociones humanas más primarias.  
Lo siguiente que recuerdas, además del dolor, del olor a sangre y del sufrimiento, es una mirada...  
Una mirada distante, hasta se podría decir que vacía y carente de brío, pero que insistente se posaba en ti cada vez que pasabas cerca...  
Él, un muchacho un poco más joven que tú, poseedor de una belleza inusual, de una tersa piel de porcelana y de un aroma infantil que destilaba inocencia. Siempre destiló inocencia.  
Y esa mirada que para ti siempre representó un enigma, fue quizás lo que te arrastró a buscar "conocerlo" de una forma distinta.   
No tenías a nadie, con el tiempo tu "maestro", así le llamabas, también partió y quedaste a cargo de un puesto y una responsabilidad que jamás te interesó.  
Alguien posó su mirada en ti y no, no era ese joven de extensa y sedosa cabellera, era alguien mayor que descubrió en ti tu principal flaqueza, tu debilidad, tu necesidad de afecto y contención.  
¿Cómo lo supo? Astuto, como ningún otro, este joven mayor que ti por apenas unos cinco años te hizo suyo, en toda la extensión de la palabra.  
Fue tu amo y también tu verdugo, pues te ató a un hado del que buscabas inconscientemente escapar, te arrastró al borde del sadismo.  
Y así comenzó todo...   
¿Cuánta sangre corrió por petición de él?   
¿Cuántas personas murieron por tus manos?  
Seres humanos que poco a poco fueron adornando la pared de tu Templo, para contemplarte desde las sombras en las que tú mismo los sumías, para torturarte después con sus llantos y suplicas.  
Locura. ¿Eso definía tu estado?  
Él te estaba usando, lo supiste desde un inicio a pesar de que eras apenas un niño; buscaste huir, escapar, encontrar refugio...  
Y lo hallaste, en otros brazos. Sí, aquel joven que decía llamarse Acuario te acunó en sus brazos y secó con el revés de la mano las lágrimas que cada noche derramabas.  
Pero nunca, jamás, le confesaste lo que te atormentaba. Aunque él te lo rogó incontables veces, no hubo caso.  
Lentamente, fuiste convirtiéndote en un monstruo. No solo a los ojos de tus compañeros, sino de ti mismo.  
Las caras que adornaban tu mausoleo personal, fueron aumentando en cantidad. Un número horroroso y demencial.  
No pudiste eludir esa fatalidad, no pudiste deshacerte de ése destino, ni de ese hombre que solo te daba órdenes y no devoción como tú esperaste durante todos esos años.  
Te labraste una filosofía en la que jamás creíste, pero te aferraste a ella como náufrago al bote porque era lo único que tenías:   
Death Mask te llamaban, el humano maligno.  
Podías escuchar el llanto de los rostros de aquellos muertos en todo tu Templo, voces llenas de demencia que resonaban en el recinto, rodeado de gritos que aumentaban tu psicosis.   
Aunque osabas decir que esos alaridos para ti, eran alabanzas en tu honor.  
Loco. Así te creyeron tus compañeros y te apartaron sin comprender la razón de tu trastorno, salvo por uno que jamás te soltó la mano, aun sabiendo que hasta inclusive rostros de niños adornaban tu guarida.  
Tal vez porque Acuario supo ver en tus orbes la tristeza, la soledad y el delirio. Esto último a causa de alguien que te utilizó para beneficio de sus planes.  
Siempre supiste toda la verdad, aunque callaste por un falso amor. No eras más que un simple humano, encadenado y cautivo de ese sentimiento.  
Eras el _Dios de la muerte_ , o por lo menos eso quisiste serlo para sublimar esos remordimientos desgarradores de culpa y pesar que te embargaban cada vez que veías al "Patriarca" a los ojos.  
Porque sí, el Patriarca solo se quitaba la máscara en tu presencia. No había nada que ocultarte a ti si eras su marioneta, su fiel servidor, su esclavo predilecto junto a una Cabra que no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para subir a la cima de la montaña y escapar de sus garras.  
Deambulabas frente a los ojos de los desgraciados que habías ejecutado con tus manos y muchas veces, en tu interior, deseaste ser parte de ellos.  
Cadáver. Eso anhelabas ser, un cadáver putrefacto y mal oliente, como en esencia era tu alma.  
Todos los rostros eran la prueba de tu fortaleza. Hombres, mujeres, viejos, niños... Toda esa gente inocente que murió porque no tuviste la voluntad de negarte a un pedido del Patriarca.  
Por eso, luego de matar, huías a los brazos de Acuario. Porque él tenía la facultad de dormir los sentimientos, de no permitir que estos dominasen los sentidos; ambicionabas ser como él, aprender de él.  
Un poco de frialdad; contradictorio, pero real. Porque tu debilidad residía justamente en que eras una persona muy cálida y eso te hizo débil, fácil, maniobrable.  
Si quizás hubieses sido un poco yerto, no hubieses recorrido ese camino.  
Asesinabas a quien fuese para lograr tus objetivos y creías que esa era la fuente de tu fortaleza. Matabas gente para ser fuerte, para crear un cosmos que no se deje afectar por ningún tipo de afecto, creíste que solo así lograrías escapar de ese amor que te encadenaba y te arrastraba a la enajenación absoluta, aniquilándote.  
La moral, dejó de existir para ti… con el tiempo. (...)

***  
(...) Mas tarde, moriste...  
Sí, moriste a causa de esa imagen que te habías creado para ti mismo como escudo, lo creíste tanto, fue tan real que hasta tu armadura te abandonó, dejó de reconocerte como su legítimo dueño.  
Tu cosmos finalmente se impregnó de esa maldad que con ansias buscaste todo ese tiempo. Y pereciste, bajo una mano justiciera.  
Y cuando te encontraste en el "Juicio" lo comprendiste.  
Contemplaste todo con claridad y supiste quién eras en realidad, lo que habías hecho, lo que habías perdido, lo que habías sufrido.  
Acuario...  
Acuario era lo único que quedaba en tu mente como un grato recuerdo; las noches, enteras, dedicándote amor y contención, eso que buscaste en vano del falso Patriarca.  
Pero su frialdad no te permitió ver esos cálidos sentimientos que dormían en el joven que tantas veces poseíste, que tantas veces se dejó poseer. Como tú se lo consentiste al impostor, te permitió a ti que seas su amo y señor, que lo arrastrases al borde del sadismo. Y no te pidió nada a cambio.  
Ya era tarde.  
¿Lo era?  
Reviviste, para poder enmendar tus errores y ¿ por qué negarlo? Para poder verlo una vez más.  
A quien fue tu salvador entre tanta ola de demencia que te sumió en una oscuridad absoluta.  
Pero no pudiste cruzar más que algunas palabras. La batalla que tenías frente a ti era primordial en ese momento.  
Necesaria para ti, para demostrarte a ti mismo más que a los demás que Danilo no había fallecido y que Death Mask sí lo había hecho, con cada noche que Acuario te dedicó, destruyendo poco a poco esa personalidad, ese personaje, esa caricatura que te habías hecho de ti mismo.  
La contienda finalizó mucho más rápido de lo que esperaste. No quisiste sucumbir bajo la hueste enemiga, buscaste hablar con él, decirle aunque fuese con gestos lo mucho que había hecho por ti, pero no pudiste.  
Y nadie revive dos veces.   
¿Nadie?  
Fuiste confinado, al igual que tus compañeros, a permanecer en una cárcel brumosa para obtener la misericordia de los Dioses, un perdón que nunca sería otorgado. Eternamente, de ser necesario.  
Pudiste olerlo, hasta inclusive tocarlo en la penumbra; pero no pudiste sentirlo, menos observar su mirada gélida e indiferente.  
No te bastó. No. Y alguien hizo un trato, el cual tú aceptaste porque era tu última oportunidad.  
Recién ahí comprendiste que el verdadero amor, a diferencia de los que muchos creen, puede ser frío y distante, como todo Acuario lo era. Tu refugio y tu penitencia.  
Pero había un problema. Una adversidad dependiendo mucho de la perspectiva. Cuando ustedes "despertasen" lo realizarían en otro cuerpo, en otra era, con otros recuerdos y hasta quizás en otro paraje.  
Pero eso era lo de menos, tu única condición fue tiempo, además de poder estar con él.  
—Desde ya —te respondieron—, los individuos están conectados entre sí, desde el principio de su existencia.  
Tal vez tendrías la oportunidad de conocerlo de nuevo y de confesarle todas aquellas cosas que nunca le manifestaste, por pusilánime quizás.  
—Tiempo —fue tu único requisito.  
Querías recordar esto, porque para ti había sido sumamente importante. ¿De qué valía tenerlo de nuevo, en otra época, en otro período si no eras capaz de evocar todo lo que él había labrado por ti?  
Y el plazo se te fue otorgado, para que tuvieses el tiempo suficiente para idear la forma de rememorarlo.  
Obviamente, todos se te rieron en la cara, era estúpido e innecesario:  
—Igual, no serás tú.  
¿Y qué importaba?  
Todo era carente de sentido si no hacías algo por reconocer aquello a lo que te aferrabas.  
Desde ya, hubo algunas reglas que no pudiste quebrar, pero eso se verá más adelante, mi estimado lector. (...)

**_Fin del capítulo 3_ **

El hombre aprovechó la pausa para desviar un segundo la mirada, recordando súbitamente que se encontraba en la sala principal, acaso ¿había estado caminando por toda la casa?  
Aun más preocupante: la luz del pequeño velador estaba encendida y, por la ventana, el frío otoño había vuelto noche el día.  
Tan enfrascado en la lectura no había notado esos detalles. Algo en la lectura había cautivado su espíritu hasta hacerle sentirse ajeno al mundo supuestamente real.  
Y no es que nunca le hubiese pasado aquello con un libro. Recordaba muy buenas obras que lo habían atrapado desde un inicio, pero ninguna como aquella tan particular.  
Aun más particular había sido la forma en que lo halló, o bueno, quizás no tanto... era un libro más, durmiendo entre otros libros olvidados y usados, a tan solo un dólar. Lo que le había llamado la atención fue que en las primeras líneas de ese añejo tomo se mencionaba su nombre.  
"Danilo"...   
Es un nombre común y corriente. ¿Qué tenía de extraño aquello? No era más que un simple relato, en un simple libro; pero había algo, en esa historia, que lograba cortarle la respiración.  
—¿Todavía no sacaste a Krull? —la voz lo trajo de vuelta en sí—Sigues con ese libro —le reprochó con un acento que a Danilo siempre le había resultado extrañamente simpático; el francés se rehusaba a perder del todo su tonada.  
El aludido levantó la mirada y vio a su despampanante pelirrojo con una mirada de decepción en el rostro, a su lado, el gran ovejero alemán con la lengua afuera aguardaba ansioso por el paseo diario.  
—Lo siento, Camus —se disculpó quitándose los lentes—; es que este libro...  
—¿Otra vez? —Camus caminó hacia él con el fin de darle la correa del perro, un simple gesto que dejaba por sentado su fastidio.  
—Pero es tan extraño.  
—No es más que un libro, Danilo. ¿Tanto escándalo porque el personaje principal lleva tu nombre? Ten —le instó a tomar la dichosa correa de una bendita vez, para luego invitarlo a salir por la puerta de calle—. Además... —se animó a opinar—"Death Mask" ¿qué clase de sobre nombre es ese? —Torció la boca en una mueca de incredulidad.  
El hombre de cabellera gris se puso de pie para buscar el abrigo, odiaba sacar el perro, pero Krull era suyo; así se lo había dicho cientos de veces el francés. Claro, cuando más le convenía, que si no era de él.  
—Pero, la historia... —continuó, ignorando el suspiro de hastío que le dedicaba el otro—Acuario se parece tanto a ti en descripciones —argumentó algo ido, para luego preguntar con creciente efusividad—¿Lo leíste? Al libro. —Lo tomó y lo señaló con entusiasmo.  
—Sí, lo he leído —gruñó—. No me parece más que un libro extraño, además de viejo y roto...  
Unas cuantas hojas libradas al azar, eso era todo el volumen.  
—Un dólar mal invertido, porque ni siquiera tiene final —agregó Camus comenzando a perder la paciencia—¿Vas a sacar al perro? ¿U otra vez tendré yo que...?  
—¿Cómo que no está completo? —Danilo abrió el libro con impaciencia, revisando las últimas hojas, completamente en blanco—No... ¿cómo...? si...  
—Ya te lo dije. ¿Llegaste al capítulo tres? —el otro asintió—Allí termina, no hay mucho más escrito. Deja el libro en paz, Danilo, estás empezando a asustarme. Te has releído el capítulo uno cien veces.  
—No puede ser —siguió balbuceando incapaz de concebir tal posibilidad.  
El arcaico compendio, con sus amarillentas hojas había llegado a su fin, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué había sido del capítulo cuatro? Nada indicaba que al ejemplar le faltasen hojas finales o que hubiese sido preso de un vandalismo sin sentido. Era como si el autor simplemente hubiera decidido dejar de escribir. ¡Aquello era ilógico!  
El autor...   
Danilo revisó las primeras carillas; no había encabezamiento, epígrafe, ni creador. Era demasiado pedir, ni siquiera tenía tapa o cubierta el estropeado compendio.  
Y aunque buscó información en la librería donde casualmente había hallado esa enigmática obra, la empleada no supo decirle mucho más.  
Un simple libro, de un autor anónimo, no más. Ni siquiera podía asegurar que el hombre había conseguido dicho ejemplar en esa librería en particular.  
A Danilo no le había llamado la atención simplemente ver su nombre en las primeras líneas, lo había seducido absolutamente todo, cada letra, cada palabra, cada frase, cada párrafo.  
El destino es una historia sarcástica y siniestra; su propia vida un cuento con final abierto. Pero él no lo sabía.

**¿FIN?**

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la película "23" y en el cuento de Baldomero Lillo, "La compuerta numero 12". 
> 
> Dedicado en su momento a Aquarius no Kari.


End file.
